What Life Has To Offer
by poppinmushroom
Summary: "So forehead, what do you search in a man?" Ino started. "Someone who could hold my gaze...Depth...Someone who learned to lose...Someone who could accept...Someone who could give me more reasons to smile...to live" Sakura said lastly. "Is that all?" Ino asked. "Someone who is imperfect..." Sakura answered with a small smile.
1. Love

"What Life Has To Offer"

•*•*•*•*•*•

Chapter 1: Love

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Summary:**  
Life has always something to tell... "So forehead, what do you search in a man?" Ino started. "Someone who could hold my gaze...Depth...Someone who learned to lose...Someone who could accept...Someone who could give me more reasons to smile...to live" Sakura said lastly. "Is that all?" Ino asked. "Someone who is imperfect..." Sakura answered with a small smile.

•*•*•*•*•*•

_**"The moon falls in your eyes, I know it's the sunset. The fire still burns within me since the day we met. I know my heaven is so complete you could make it real. I won't let this chance go by, I can see I can feel you."**_

•*•*•*•*•*•

It had been 7 years after she was instated as a genin. 7 years to learn what life beholds. 7 years of shedding tears, sweat, and blood to become the person of who she was today. She stands beside her team, an exceptional team of 6-man cell. The wood nin remained to be the co-captain of their team. The former root that was still diligent to learn the different emotions by a person remained with them as he had called her and a certain blonde the 'perfect specimens' of emotions. The Uchiha, who received a year of probation from his pat actions, was reinstated back to their team with a great gratitude to have switched sides and help finish the war.

Today, she had claimed her rightful place, to stand proudly and walk beside her 'men'. Things don't happen with a flick of a hand, or a massive bulk of monies to be handed for this day to come. She had paid it with an aching body, sleepless nights, gallons of blood, dedication, and her life. After years of hard work and love for what she does, her own shishou declared it was her time. She had surpassed beyond expectation and was now claiming their new titles.

Today was their recognition. Their rights to claim the same title their mentors left them. She may not have lost or killed hers, she was proud that her mentor was able to witness and be more proud of her on this day. As her emerald orbs wandered towards her side, she felt pain and guilt once her eyes landed on her blonde teammate who had lost his, but she and her own mentor knew that his shishou beyond those blue skies, there was one gleeful pervert dancing and beyond proud that his godchild had taken his place.

As her emerald eyes wander at her other side, she didn't know what to feel for a certain raven haired shinobi. He had switched sides to gain power and had his revenge, but it all had come back at him. It was fruitless as she had assessed. After Naruto had told her about the truth of the massacre, the revenge that had harbored Sasuke should have been nothing, for Itachi sacrificed a great deal just for their village.

She doesn't care if the last Uchiha harbors anger and betrayal of her village, what matters now were that he was back for them. A teammate, a colleague, and a brother. She hid her emerald orbs and chanted softly, as the loud cheers of the people below the Hokage tower gave their trust and happiness to their new leader.

"It's long gone... I'm moving forward..."

•*•*•*•*•*•

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening to her life. After the fourth great shinobi war, she had thought that life for her would be dull and grey just the same as for some shinobi she knew who went with the same experience in such a young age. Although her age differ now from those shinobi she knew, war always give such great impact to one's life no matter their ages.

Her emerald orbs looked at everyone inside the bar. Close friends were invited at the after-party of a great celebration. She was glad that most of the people she had cared about were still alive and well, but there was still an ache in her heart that cries for both of her parents. They had died during the war while saving and assisting the people. She was a proud daughter of two civilians who acted bravely like a true shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha.

Hours had passed and the original team seven had excused themselves. Everyone gave their respect and allowed the main celebrants to leave. The silver haired nin led the way to their usual ground, that served to be the one place they all knew where everything had started.

Their sanctuary.

Kakashi did not made any detour nor made his crappy excuse to be late. His orange pervert book was tucked safely in his flap jacket, for today was something he needed to share solely with the team he had ever been proud of. His creased eyes looked briefly for a moment to the blonde, the Uchiha, and the rose of their team. They had grown to young adults and survived the war. They had made way to serve and test their loyalties to their village, and most of all they had made the right decisions.

As they finally went to their own respective places in their common ground, no one had spoken but accept the tranquil silence of the night. The full moon had served the lit of the place and as each one of them contemplated that happened in the last few years. Smiles graced their lips knowing that even though they made separate ways, at the end of it all, they still find their ways back to each other.

A certain kunoichi never saw or felt that a certain onyx eyes were boring at her the whole time.

•*•*•*•*•*•

It had been an hour when Mrs. Yamanaka had led Sakura to the living room, and made a small chit-chat after serving a blossom tea. Today was a special day between the two best friends. A ritual they answer after being asked by their peers. Even when their bodies are aching, this annual celebration was something they never miss. It was after all the day where a common friend of theirs, the pearl eyed Hyuuga, plots to make their friendship patch up again.

The Hyuuga never once lost faith between the friend-rival of the two, but then there was the day she had lost all her patience and needed to take action, for the friendship of the two kunoichis was something that Hinata had also looked up to.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted as she was sure that Mrs. Yamanaka was away from ear-shot "We're going to be late!"

"Yes-yes forehead girl" Ino drawled as hurried steps came at the opened door.

Sakura looked at her friend with amazement. Although their ritual was something between them and not something big at all, Ino never failed to present herself like a queen. "You do know that we're just going to the run-down bar this time, right?" Sakura drawled, as she eyed some more

"This is an annual celebration, forehead. At least make the day special" Ino countered as she now looked at her friends get-up "Typical"

"But comfy" Sakura added

Ino could only sigh that Sakura could never adapt to her ways. If her friend just knew how her body was, and made some perfect choice of wear, in no time, Konoha would have been flooded by drools of men. "Let's get-" Ino declared then almost made a shock of her life and ran back to her room and shouted her excuse "I forgot my ring!"

Sakura burst in to laughter with her friends' antics. "Typical Ino", she said as she tried to calm herself, she knew that the blonde would take another quarter of hour just for the perfect ring in her outfit. She then decided to ponder on some questions left unanswered.

•*•*•*•*•*•

Different questions were always asked in different language, different time, different people, and in different meanings. In the topic of love, even with the barriers that was said, it never seems to fail that it would end up in the same place where both parties seem to have a mutual understanding.

This particular question was something she had awaited in all her life.

"Was it all worth it?"

It was a thought that plagued her that the friendship they have would never be repaired. Yet during that day in their chuunin exams, on the woods where she was the only one standing in her team, she knew that she and her friend still had that bond with them.

When the certain raven haired man had left their village to look for more power, she was devastated. So did her blonde friend. To the two of them, the blonde friend was more of looking ahead and moves on as she had accepted the whole thing that the infatuation she had was more than delusional.

Even when months had passed, she never got herself to move forward. She had stayed, believing that it was her love for the Uchiha that she had endured herself in that same spot. A part of her was screaming that it was not love but guilt, yet it was years before she had accepted the harsh truth.

She had wasted a lot of time - delusional of love that was not even there. Forgetting what was important, and as answers from what was lacking in her life was just laid in front of her. Ino had been after all trying all her effort in sheepishly call her friend, but was too prideful to admit as well that she too was in the wrong.

When another friend of their batch came into the picture, the shy Hyuuga heiress could no longer accept the silly behavior that the two childish have shown. With the help of all other common friends they have shared, she had devised a plan to make the two see what they were missing, as a friend of course.

It was a night out. And everything that had happened that night was something that the two would forever cherish and be grateful to their pearl eyed Hyuuga. Their friendship was restored due to the alcoholic drinks that made their system go haywire as words deep inside their heart was let go. Words was not enough to them, as slap, and another set of slaps made them realize that deep inside one of their common wishes is to restore again their companionship. It made them see that their friendship had not stopped nor did it disappear over the years.

Whenever the rose and the blonde had time again, they would chat happily with the highlight of their lives. Most of the blonde would talk is the handsome, yet lazy, Nara heir. Their relationship had been a rocky especially when a certain blonde-sand shinobi would come to their village. In the end it all had ended well. Especially the match up that Ino did for Temari with her other teammate, Chouji, was a success.

Sakura couldn't contain her smile as she cherishes these moments with her friend. She knew that Ino was happy whenever she was happy. She was lucky to have her in her life. Yet she hasn't understood a cryptic phrase that the blonde told her in one of their night-outs.

'You do know that amongst all of us, you deserved to be happy'

She knew those words from the surface, yet she can't seem to be able to figure out the deeper meaning behind that simple phrase. Right now everyone was happy including her, yet why does she needed to receive more happiness? For she knew that there was a certain mischievous teammate of hers deserved it more.

•*•*•*•*•*•

In the midst of conversations Sakura would either smile, nod and reply, whatever that comes first in her mind. It had been a ritual or some sort, since her blonde friend would not realize that all she had said in the past hours had fallen in deaf ears. There would be times that Ino would give way and makes her start their talk of the day, but that would be a rare chance.

One of her striking yet an interesting kind of conversation she had with her blonde best friend, was the day when they finally had calmness during their shift in the hospital. She and Ino had deserved a rightful place, not only did they become the Godaime's apprentice, but how dedicated they had provided to serve their patients, which was why they were given their own office room. Sakura's table were more organized than Ino and that was why the blonde was sitting in front of her, holding a parchment of paper and at the other hand was a marker.

"So forehead, what do you search in a man?" Ino started

Sakura could have laughed at that moment if it weren't for the blonde's serious tone and face. She was correct after having a glimpse on what was on her friend's hand. They were list of bachelors across all shinobi lands, and she didn't miss some familiar names. And due to her friend's good reputation in setting up loveless people, this time it was her turn to be in that match-up.

Sakura internally sighed that it was better to feed her friends curiosity and be done with it. "Someone who could hold my gaze..." Sakura answered as she tried to organize more some of the stacks of papers near the corner of her table. "Depth..." she added for more sense and clarity.

With a quick dash of names, Ino hummed as she told Sakura to keep on going. Rose colored brows shot up and looked at her friend who seemed to know all those men in her list. And her list was not just any kind of list. Each paper had each own title, and for each indicate the names of each powerful shinobi villages. How the blonde manage to get that list, she would never know nor ask.

"Someone who learned to lose" Sakura continued, trying to accept her friend's antics, especially seeing that there were at least 100 names alone for Konoha.

Ino crossed more names and looked at her friend. She already knew her friend's kind of type in a guy, but she wished to know more. They may have the same type before, but the war and the years of experience may just have altered in their preference. If it was her to decide for her friend, she would have gone with someone who would be there for her Sakura. Someone who is strong and would always be there to catch Sakura if she falls down. To take care of her and put all the pieces back if she ever be broken. Her friend had become strong on the front, but deep down she knew Sakura had become more fragile. She knew her friend deserves a better man, someone who is capable to bring her friend to bloom once again. Right now her blonde brows creased as she felt there was a certain name that should have been crossed out, yet deep inside her, that name would stay further on the list up till the end. She knew already that the person have intentions to seek Sakura, yet there was a conflict inside her that the man could either be the one to break more pieces of her friend or be the one to mend it back. She just hoped that if he was given a second chance, he hoped it would be the latter.

Sakura looked at Ino who seemed to be lost on her own world. It didn't make her a bit anxious on what was on the blonde's thought, after all Ino had become spacey after she had allowed Shikamaru to court her and become his girlfriend. So Sakura did the most reasonable and added her list of preference to call back her friend from her day dream. "Someone who could accept" she answered. Although she knew where her answers are going, she also needed a friend to confide with.

Ino hummed in approval and was berating herself as she looked at Sakura's grin. She was caught. Although caught in a good way where she knew her friend had thought yet again that she was daydreaming of her Shika-kun. And not in a bad way where she knew her friend thought she was thinking yet again her friends life. Sakura wanted to be the one to solve things, the one to make her own life. She hated it when there are people who concern her more than their own life. Ino sighed that even after all these years, Sakura still needed to put on her head that there were people who worries for her, and all wanted to help her. She just hoped that the man for her be the one to make her friend accept the truth.

"Someone who could give me more reasons to smile..." she told her friend as her smile deceased to nothing and her bright emerald orbs turned to dark forest green color "...to live" she said lastly

Ino looked over her friend knowing the full truth behind her words, as she internally sighed. It had been a month when she heard the news and both of them had lent each other's shoulder to cry on. Sakura even had confessed that the parting words that she had gave that night in the bar was a question she had been pondering on.

Before Sakura even noticed the lapsed of time, Ino hummed in agreement as more names had been crossed out. "Is that all, forehead?" She asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Sakura turned her head from left and right before she even said "Someone who is imperfect" and a small smile returned.

Even it was small, Ino couldn't help but give a small giggle at Sakura's word. The list had been left with three unmarked names. Ino frowned who were left, but this three were the ones whom were possible Sakura could be hooked up with. All are strong that could always be a support for her friend, but why does this three the most shady and mysterious of all had been unsettling for her. Her cerulean eyes scanned one more time if she had mistakenly crossed out some other possible suitor.

She mentally sighed once she saw that the two papers that had the three names unmarked were snatched by Sakura. Really of all people, why them? Should the three be at least one guy that she knew Sakura don't know at all? The fresh start that she wanted for her friend was a long lone dream.

As Sakura looked at the remaining three who was not marked by Ino, she couldn't contain her surprise. Though the three names she read were familiar, she never thought that Ino had given the chance of a certain name to be one of the finalists. Seeing her friend a bit shock, concern then been lazed all of sudden she did what to break thru her friend.

"Gaara" Cerulean eyes met emerald. "Ino?" One rose brow went up as it looked at the other with interest.

"If you want to start that he's way out of your league, well guess not." Ino countered that made Sakura's other brow to go up as well in surprise. "Temari slipped, okay?"

"You're telling me, that even Kakashi-sen-" Sakura said but soon corrected by Ino "EX-sensei", "had something for me?" Sakura continued a bit curious and well a bit flattered that an old man like Kakashi has an interest in her, but a tinsy binsy molested since she and his age is a bit far from each other.

"Him? A possibility, but the other..." Ino continued

"A wild card" Sakura told

Ino could only nod. She herself was the one who added the last name. It was something she both agree and disagree that the man's name to be there, after all he was all in the past.

•*•*•*•*•*•

"...Sasuke..."

She now found herself in a secluded place. She was alone with her date. And she was beyond shocked that where she was now, was all done and prepared by the man in front of her. She did not expect of him to do this, especially when it was out of his character, but that doesn't mean she did not appreciate the gesture. Once her blindfold was released when she first arrived, as her emerald orbs glanced on the place, tears had formed at the corner of her eyes. She feel appreciated and loved, and the place had accented his feeling for her as he now knelt down to his knee.

The food he had prepared was half eaten as he popped the question. It had been a year when he went to seek her out. Under the cherry blossom tree, he asked for her to give him a chance. And a chance she had given resulted a relationship where he or she understood one another as they kept each day full of understanding and acceptance.

"Sakura?" he called her out of stupor berating herself an idiot, she locked gazed with the same onyx eyes that she had fallen all over again each day. He was nervous, and whatever word that would come next to her mouth would be another change point in his life.

Tears finally freed themselves from her eyes as she swallowed the lump on her throat. She nodded as she sobbed. Heart pounding fast as butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. She answered him with a soft smile and said her "Yes". She nodded and nodded again as she let herself out. "Yes, I would love to marry you, Sasuke".

Sasuke stood up as he trailed light kisses at her face tear tracks. He was glad and overwhelmed by her answer. She was his, and he was hers. He gathered her to his arms as the full moon lit their silhouettes.

"I love you"

•*•*•*•*•*•

A year had passed...

Sasuke had walked back and forth at the same white tiles. It had been 3 hours and beyond the closed metal doors, his wife was there in pain. He stopped and observed for a while if the red light would finally turn to green. Then he'll walk again to stop the gnawing thoughts after a full minute stop.

Naruto sat with his rounding wife Hinata, who insisted to be there to support her friend who had become the bridge of her relationship with her husband. At her other side sat was the husband of Ino who had patiently waiting, as his wife volunteered to help in the delivery.

The other group seven were standing near Naruto. Kakashi's famous orange soft bound pocket book was nowhere to be seen at the moment. The wood nin, Yamato was silently looking at the closed doors, while Sai made himself comfy as he sketched the moment.

As soon the red lights of the operating room switched to green, every eyes turned and focused on the opening metal doors. As a small opening, a healthy cry was heard.

Without words exchanged, Sasuke gratefully nodded and passed the three women who were smiling of a success operation, and welcoming a new life in their circle. The Godaime had let the man passed before her, as she gave a tap on his shoulders for silent congratulations.

Shizune went beside her rumored boyfriend who welcomed her in his arms. Comforting words did Yamato told Shizune as he was proud of her, with a job well done. Ino on the other hand almost crashed the Nara with happy tears flowing from her cerulean eyes, while muttering that had made all other guest have a wide smile plastered on their faces.

"A healthy bouncing boy"

•*•*•*•*•*•

"So... Teme? Sakura-chan" Naruto started as he guided his wife to sit in a nearby chair "Have a name?" he asked as his eyes brightly looked at the small child tucked in Sakura's arms.

"Before that, Naruto, Ino" Sasuke took the attention of the two as he gazed after the other "I, no, we would be glad if you would be first child godparents" Sasuke told as the other two look flabbergasted.

"Teme, you really are a teme." Naruto widely grinned with his signature pose, "There's no need for you to tell about it a second time"

"You're a dobe" Sasuke countered as he smirked an added that caused everyone in the room laugh "Dobes needed to be retold in such things"

"Although that message is not meant for me, Sasuke. Would you try and separate me from that blonde, after all as the saying goes, he's the living proof that blonde's are..." Ino interjected as everyone laughed more

"Hey!" Naruto could no longer defend himself as other guest continued to bully him

When it was Sai's turn and a word they knew that he usually called the blonde, Sakura's free arm raised and looked at the pale nin with danger "Watch your words Sai, I have a little 'boy' here". Sai could only nod but thought that it was a nice picture to draw Sakura glistening as she holds her child.

"Thanks for saving me Sakura-chan, though it was kind of... late" Naruto said as he looked battered from the wordful beatings.

This time it was Hinata who smile softly at Sakura. "So Sakura-chan, what's his name?"

Sakura could only smile as she now looked at her son then to Sasuke. She was glad that her husband allowed her to name their son. Though she knew, he would always fell guilt whenever he hears the name, but they needed someone to call that name again of a hero. And right now she knew that he knew that deep down, it was the same name that he had pondering on giving to their first child, after all who knew that the great Uchiha Sasuke had acted like Naruto, but that would be another story to tell. "Itachi" Sakura answered.

All eyes looked at her with surprise. Though there were a few people who now knew of the great sacrifices made by the older Uchiha, they knew that name was forbidden to be even told around the younger Uchiha. Looking from her to her husband, they knew that allowing Sasuke to court her and took her hand in that aisle a year ago was not a mistake. Sakura as well had become a great help to the changes Uchiha. They all gave their warm congratulations as a heated talk started again, this time, it was started none other than by Kakashi.

"Sasuke, the way you told Naruto and Ino about being them the first godparents, does it mean there are more to come?" he asked cheekily

•*•*•*•*•*•

_**"The love is a sound we cannot hear, yet, within our hearts, it's as loud as thunder. It's a word we cannot speak, although, it is branded upon our very souls."**_

•*•*•*•*•*•

**AN**: Do tell what you thought of the story so far, Review! :)


	2. Eclipse in Life

**"What Life Has To Offer"**

•*•*•*•*•*•

**Chapter 2: Eclipse in Life**

•*•*•*•*•*•

_**"There is nothing sadder in this life than to watch someone you love walk away after they have left you. To watch the distance between your two bodies expand until there is nothing left but empty space... and silence."**_

•*•*•*•*•*•

*****RECAP*****

This time it was Hinata who smile softly at Sakura. "So Sakura-chan, what's his name?"

Sakura could only smile as she now looked at her son then to Sasuke. She was glad that her husband allowed her to name their son. Though she knew, he would always feel guilt whenever he hears the name, but they needed someone to call that name again of a hero. And right now she knew that he knew that deep down, it was the same name that he had pondering on giving to their first child, after all who knew that the great Uchiha Sasuke had acted like Naruto, but that would be another story to tell. "Itachi" Sakura answered.

All eyes looked at her with surprise. Though there were a few people who now knew of the great sacrifices made by the older Uchiha, they knew that name was forbidden to be even told around the younger Uchiha. Looking from her to her husband, they knew that allowing Sasuke to court her and took her hand in that aisle a year ago was not a mistake. Sakura as well had become a great help to the changes Uchiha. They all gave their warm congratulations as a heated talk started again, this time, it was started none other than by Kakashi.

"Sasuke, the way you told Naruto and Ino about being them the first godparents, does it mean there are more to come?" he asked cheekily

*****End of RECAP*****

•*•*•*•*•*•

"Hey! Have you heard..."

"Isn't he..."

"They were seen at..."

Statements she knew that her blonde best friend love to start her conversations with. After all, she is still the number one gossiper of the village. She knew everything from the core before she tells it to anyone, especially when she had great sources, her father and her husband, who works at the heart of the village. Whatever gossip that comes from her, people won't question on it, they would all believe at everything she would say.

Right now, the juiciest gossip of the year didn't came from the blonde. It had spread like a wildfire for there were many witnesses who were given the chance to have the front seats to watch an unmistakable adultery. If the people on the gossip were a random couple, the gossip would have not escalated to reach other neighboring villages. But the talk doesn't concern just random beings.

Not only do these people were known shinobi and kunoichi of their era, or they were the people whom the seventh Hokage deemed to be his sister and brother, or the other two who consist of the only team that had passed the trial given by a certain copy-nin. These two were the successors of their respective mentors that earned their title as the next great sanins.

He was the last survivor of his clan and the only one who could be able to rebuild and bring back the honor his clan had.

The other one was a certain pink hair with emerald eyes. She was known for her huge heart who would heal anyone at her sight even if they were enemy nins. She had surpassed her mentor in both taijutsu and medical-jutsu with an added strength of master in genjutsu.

They were the two people who have wronged so many assumptions about them being exampled as the 'Perfectly Imperfect Couple'. But this time, it seemed their resolved had dwindled, and agreed once more of their description of the couple.

He may not have noticed his actions, but she knew that he was slowly walking away from the path they had made. The rumors were hard to erase as it grew day by day. The Hokage himself have to be the one to step up and set things right. He has declared that whatever the witnesses has seen, it was all just a _misinterpretation_. The woman whom Sasuke was seen holding that time was his previous teammate while he was a rouge nin.

No one dared to defy the words the Hokage. The rumor had lessened, but not disappeared completely. It still lingers as eyes and ears became more focused and alert like a hawk in regards with the life of the two couple.

•*•*•*•*•*•

It had been 2 months after the gossip exploded as she and her blonde friend finally confirmed that the rumors were true. She was able to refrain her best friend to stomp and yell to her husband after confirming of his adultery. Not only did her blonde friend wish her husband to be a bloody pulp, all others from the rookie 9 wished the same thing. She had basically talked them out of the idea and it was all just a misunderstanding and that things between her and her husband would be alright. Naruto who have become one of her support during the fiasco gave her a sympathetic smile and encourage her to talk things right.

Yet it had been a week after their last encounter, here she was, facing the man of her life with no comments. She hated herself for not trying to open her god damn mouth. She needed to hear it from him. Yet, she was scared as shit to whatever that may come to him personally would break the walls she put in her heart.

He finished the food she had prepared for him and gave her a slight nod and went back to his study to finish the mission report he had came back from.

Sakura could only stare at his seat that he had left. She just loves him so much that she was willing things go by as she forgive him always day by day.

•*•*•*•*•*•

A year had passed, and everything was beginning to take a toll on her. Her bottled up emotions were beginning to become heavier each day as she knew that her husband had becoming stealthier 'seeing' his former teammate. She knew if she had feigned ignorance of the fact, it would only become more of a burden to her, both emotionally and physically.

She knew the rumors had not died down, after receiving a continuous sympathetic look from all the people whom she passed in the halls or streets of their village. It was suffocating her that even the words she wanted to tell to her husband were at the tip of her tongue, she still can't bring herself to say the simple sentence. She made sure to make herself busy to stop her nagging mind from the sad truth her life was in.

Her close friends kept checking on her, as she always answer them the same thing like a broken radio that kept saying 'I'm alright'. They still have respected her wishes not to beat her husband, yet there were two specific blondes who were already at the brink of insanity to just go and punch the daylights out the life of him. He may have been her childhood crush, or his best friend, but to them no one should mess up with their pink haired best friend.

She needed herself to be strong, not only for herself but also for their 2 year old son who was still oblivious from what was happening to their lives. She would protect her son with all her strength and power for him not to know of the truth.

•*•*•*•*•*•

Another year had passed, and she knew there was something _wrong_.

She secretly went to her mentor and confirmed of another sad truth. She simply let the tears fall down as she listened to Tsunade who was reading of their findings. Shizune who had been there the whole time came and supported Sakura. She had held her tears knowing that right now, she was needed than ever by her surrogate sister. Her dark orbs observed their mentor, who also had become their surrogate mother, knowing that even with the unwavering voice, she knew that deep down she too was breaking after reading the report at her hands.

Shizune was cursing whatever deity who had a grudge to her surrogate sister. She knows and know that _everyone_ would also agree on her, that Sakura didn't deserve any of this. _So why her? _Why does her surrogate sister deserve to have this kind of life. Even though she was stubborn during the war, she knew that whatever sins her surrogate sister have in her past life was paid off during her service before, during and after the great shinobi war. Sakura gave everything, she had sacrificed blood and sweat to help a friend or foe during the war, she even had the nerve to defy the Kages from their orders to save a life whom all deemed were evil. But to her eyes, she knew that they need to give them a chance and forgiveness. Sakura was the one who had given some of their foes a peaceful mind during their death.

She deserved to have the right man, who would love her and would always be there for her. There was a number of men who was asking for her hand. But there was only one man they knew who deemed for her, and it was the last survivor of the Uchiha. So why now did things went out of hand? She knew her surrogate sister had been bottling up her emotions, so she vowed to herself if one day she had explode she would stay by her side and support her.

The report was finished and Tsunade walked to her apprentice, the only successor she knows she would be proud of by giving her title as a sanin. She was about to tell her surrogate daughters about something which would make another turn in their lives, but she chose to remain quiet. Even for the coming days, she would keep everything to herself. Even if she would be called selfish to her decision, there was no need for another truth to hear.

•*•*•*•*•*•

Half a year had passed after she had cried in the arms of her mentor, her surrogate mother and sister, Sakura had broken yet again. Itachi simply embraced her mother who was crying all out, trying to catch all the tears and sorrows. It was his first time seeing her mother cry like this. She always would smile at him but never had he seen her so broken. For the first time, he felt so helpless…

She knew she needed to stop, but why was all of this happening to her life. She could not care any longer. She was beginning to become more number of her life. Itachi who was now become her support these past months had becoming closer to the truth, that she had failed to see some changes from her surrogate mother.

She knew it was her fault as to why the Godaime had remained quiet about her health. The effect of the 'Creation Rebirth' had come for its prize, sucking out the life on one of the major pillars in her life day by day. Tsunade herself had wrote her will and last words for all the shinobis and kunoichis that had become close to her, which was read during her burial. Everyone had mourned, especially her and her surrogate sister after reading two separate letters for each one of them. One simple phrase would always be left on her mind at her mentor's last letter to her "_Sakura, my daughter, live for I'll always look out for you_."

•*•*•*•*•*•

It had been 3 years after her surrogate mother's death. For her and her Shizune, they finally have accepted their loss of a mother figure that could never be replaced again.

Life had its ups-and-down. Itachi had been accepted in the Academy and had become the successor of the name he carries. He was at the top of the class which had made both of his parents to become so proud of him. Yet he was still oblivious of the truth as Sakura, and with the help of some assistance. No one had dared in the village to tell a single word from the child even without from the assistance of the rookie 9, especially from the Hokage himself, giving respect to the wishes of the top medic in their village.

Rumors or truths of Sasuke's adultery were once again resurfacing. Sakura's bottled feelings were once again put into test.

The day should have been the same with all other days. Sasuke would leave her side after waking up without saying goodbye and would be coming home late and eat what she had prepared for dinner, or never show up. Why was it so hard that the routines in her life that she got used to, would just suddenly be broken unexpectedly?

There he was in his usual seat. Finished his dinner and looked up to their son's room whose light were off indicating that Itachi was asleep for the night.

"Sakura" He called her calmly. As his eyes showed void of emotions while his hands worked its way and produce some pile of paper. It was those sheets would finally seal their fate. She breathed as she was loss of breath knowing where this would all lead. Her eyes shining from tears as she walked and sat in front of him.

Sasuke took her hand as he slowly slid the pieces of paper towards her. At this moment, her eyes never wavered from him, as she let her tears freely fell soaking some parts of the paper. He had confirmed her worse fears saying calmly the words she wished she have not heard.

"Yes. The rumors were true, and I _am_ seeing someone".

There was no need for her to read what was in the paper for she already knows what written. The one he had consulted with had come to her days ago telling her what may come in her future. He did not know that the woman he had consulted was one of the few who had great debt from her. The woman herself stayed silently and wished her the strength and to prepare for the inevitable. Yet two sort of 'why' questions above all others came to her mind as she first read the title of the document loudly.

_Why was is it so hard for her to let go of him?_

_And why was he able to let go of her so easily?_

"Divorce Agreement"

•*•*•*•*•*•

"_**I love you very much, but you don't know. I am afraid of this love and I don't know what is the end of that. I hope you know how much I love you, but how can you? You may not love me but I can't not love you."**_

•*•*•*•*•*•

This chapter is quite angsty isn't it? Or not? I simple don't know. Just thinking on how I should put my words into it, I'm making myself miserable and sad. I know that this chapter have not much of a dialogue into it, which makes it quite boring, but for the next coming chapters, don't you worry, because there would be a lot of dialogue would be there, for main characters need to converse… Oops! I think I said too much, hope you are still following with me

**Review** please!


End file.
